Taste of Success (Merciless)
Taste of Success is the fourth stage in the game where the player can receive a large amount of XP upon completing. Like other XP stages, it prominently features Black enemies. Battleground The level starts with several Doge Darks, Gory Blacks and Shadow Boxer Ks spawning. Once the player hits the base, Director Kurosawah and Razorback spawn with the aforementioned peons alongside Tackeys and Dark Otters. Strategies Kasa Jizo, though a helpful addition, cannot win this battle alone. Almost mandatory is Bombercat, the True Form of Flower Cat. Bombercat is the iCat of anti-Black, with a 100% chance of freeze and area attacks. After the first time you beat the level, if you are confident in your strategy, bring Treasure Radar and the Cat Jobs. With those two items and Prof. Cat Jobs thrown in, you can get around 3 MILLION XP. Strategy 1 by HushT (no Kasa Jizo) Power Ups : Rich Cat (optional) Line Up : 3-4 Meatshields. I used Mohawk Cat, Crazed Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, and Jiangshi Cat. You then want to use Bombercat (necessary), Ring Girl Cat, Crazed Dragon, A. Bahamut, and then any massive damage Ubers or other cats you want to put in. I used Immortal Yukimura and Shining Amaterasu. A "Freeze Effect Up" Combo is recommended to replace one of your Ubers and to bring you down to only 2 meatshields. You want to start off the battle by stalling and building up your money, do this by spamming meatshields, Bombercat and Ring Girl Cat. Start spawning your damage dealers and try to get a good stack of Crazed Dragon and Ring Girl. Then spawn your Ubers to do massive damage, but only if you can get the Razorbacks perma-frozen. A. Bahamut will also do a great deal of damage. If the Tackeys spawn, they will most likely kill your ubers unless you can push forward/ knock them back enough. This is where cats like Immortal Yukimura and A. Bahamut can come into play. This works for me about 75% of the time, but this is because my cats are underleveled and I am only at a user rank of 2100. If you are better at this game than me, or have better cats than this strategy should work beautifully without Kasa Jizo. Strategy 2 (super ubercarry, no jizo) by Mucs Row 1: Crazed Macho (20), Manic Eraser (36), Eraser (33), Bombercat (30), Prof. Cat Jobs(14) (Just for the Good Jobs! Combo) Row 2: Immortal Yukimura (39+1), Nobunaga (16), Awakened bahamut (30), Guardian Gamereon (29), Mekako (39) The main threat is the 3 Razorbacks, so immediately freeze them with Bombercat. You cannot beat this stage without him! If permafrozen, try to knockback them 1 by 1 so nobody walks into Kurosawah's range. Once the Razorbacks are killed, it should become fairly easy to win. Trivia *This is the first and currently only stage in the game with a difficulty of Merciless. *Once you beat the stage once, it disappears completely, you need to wait for it to appear again to beat it once more. It is the only stage that does that so far. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01155-01.html Category:Event Category:XP Guerrilla Stages